shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Feizu Feizu no Mi
The Phase Phase Fruit (フェーズフェーズの実 Fēzu Fēzu no Mi) is a Paramecia class Devil Fruit that was eaten by Chiyome Lys, former slave, former revolutionary, former Dawn Breaker, and former mercenary, and now current second mate, spy and assassin of The Jolly Pirates. Back when Lys was a slave under the ownership of the World Noble, Saint Albert, Albert had been the one to obtain and force Lys to eat the Devil Fruit for his own amusement. Appearance Usage The Phase Phase Fruit's power is to chiefly allow the user to toggle between intangibility and tangibility at will, making for a tough foe to beat. By becoming intangible, the user of the Phase Phase Fruit can allow him/herself to phase through anything s/he wishes, so long as it isn't a Devil Fruit weakness, such as large bodies of water or Sea Stone. What's more is that the user can also choose what parts of his/her body to affect, such as only allowing his/her upper body to travel through objects, or even just one arm at a time. Through enough practice and training, the user of the Phase Phase Fruit can even wholly isolate exact points on his/her body to allow for phasing, such as making a small portion of his/her chest intangible, or even just one eye (or even both simultaneously.) On the opposite end of the spectrum, the user can even make his/her entire body untouchable, albeit, the user will have to be cautious of not falling through floors or other platforms for which to stand on (including the ground itself.) Additionally, thanks to the Devil Fruit in question, any personal belongings that are in contact with the user while the user begins to phase will also phase alongside the user. Just like how the user can choose what and where to become intangible, the user can also choose what parts of their material possessions can become phasable. This can allow the user to freely wield weapons like knives, swords, guns, Skypiean dials, explosives, and the like, without worrying of dropping his/her weapon, or of having his/her weapon accidentally phase through a target by mistake. This makes the user a lethal opponent in close-range combat, and just as deadly from afar as well. Strengths A major strength of this fruit is the power to phase through anything, so long as it doesn't retain any Devil Fruit weaknesses. This means that as long as the user isn't covered in sea water (or any water that could be considered "from the ocean,") or has any Sea Stone attached to him/her, then the user would be capable of surviving virtually any attack, as it would pass through him/her in an instant. Another key strength that might not be as widely known, is the ability to assist the Phase Phase Fruit's user in espionage, making his/her spying and assassination attempts easier to perform, since all the user would have to do is silently pass through walls and doors in order to get where s/he wants to go. This power doesn't apply JUST to espionage as well. This power can potentially allow its user to access otherwise unreachable areas by foot. Almost nothing is beyond the reach of a tactful user of the Phase Phase Fruit. Weaknesses The user suffers from standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Attacks Trivia *The Phase Phase Fruit was originally created to help give Chiyome Lys, its user and eater, a power to use that would also reference her espionage skills. *The Phase Phase Fruit is one of the least offensive Devil Fruit in the world, thus forcing its user to rely on his/her own strength. External Links Site Navigation Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:One Dream